A communication bus such as the NMEA 2000 bus specified by the National Marine Electronics Association includes a backbone with terminating resistors at each end. Under this configuration, when it is necessary to place an instrument at a distance from other instruments on the bus, a node drop with a terminating resistor needs to be placed at a distant location or the bus needs to be run up and back from the remote location.